Un autre Bal, une autre Chance
by Elinea
Summary: Une cérémonie et un bal vont avoir lieu pour commémorer la Bataille de Poudlard et le souvenir de ceux qui ont perdus la vie et Hermione se demande si ce bal se passera mieux que le précedent. Post-DH, léger UA, Fred/Hermione one-shot


Tout d'abord Bonne Année à tous et bonne santé également :)

Alors ceci est la traduction d'un One-shot que j'ais d'abord écris en anglais. Après avoir lu de nombreuses fics sur Harry Potter (aussi bien françaises qu'anglaises) que je me suis décidée à écrire à mon tour sur ce jeune sorcier et ses amis qui font partis intégrantes de mon enfance.

Cet OS est centré sur l'un de mes couples préférés de cet univers: Fred/Hermione. Aussi il suit plus le livre que le film.

Disclaimers: Malheureusement l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas autrement Fred serait toujours en vie.

Couple principal: Fred/Hermione

Couples secondaires:Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, George/Angelina et Ron/Lavande

Note importante:Cette histoire est légèrement UA pour deux raisons: la première est que Fred est toujours vivant et la deuxième est que Ron et Hermione ne se sont pas embrassés durant la bataille de Poudlard. Aussi, il y a un petit crossover avec _Ballet Shoes_ mais vous comprenderez mieux en lisant.

_'pensées d'Hermione'_

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bal en célébration de la Bataille de Poudlard<span>_

_By Anya Heart_

_Ce 31 Juillet, jour du dix-huitième anniversaire de Harry James Potter, aura lieu un bal à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard pour commémorer la victoire de l'Élu contre le Sorcier Noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort._

_Avant le bal, une cérémonie prendra place durant laquelle si jeunes sorciers et sorcières, qui ont eu un rôle important durant la guerre et la chute de Mangemorts et de leur soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres, recevront chacun un Ordre de Merlin, 1ère Classe._

_Les six sorciers et sorcières sont les suivants:_

_- __Harry James Potter__: Pour avoir continué le combat sans perdre espoir à aucun moment et pour avoir mis un terme à la guerre en vainquant Voldemort._

_- __Ronald Weasley__: Pour avoir aidé Harry Potter dans sa quête et pour sa participation personnelle durant la dernière bataille en battant des Mangemorts connus et dangereux comme Rodolphus Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov._

_- __Hermione Granger__: Pour avoir aidé Harry Potter dans sa quête et pour avoir utiliser son incroyable connaissance de la magie pour sauver la vie de nombreux sorciers et sorcières durant la Bataille de Poudlard._

_- __Ginevra Weasley, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood__: Pour avoir organisé la Résistance à Poudlard contre les Mangemorts qui avaient pris le contrôle de l'école malgré le danger qu'ils encouraient et pour leur courage durant la bataille (Les jeunes Ginevra et Luna étant toutes deux des jeunes sorcières mineures)._

_"Le bal sera sur invitation seulement et ce à la fois pour les invités et pour les journalistes" a annoncé le nouveau Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cette annonce a été faite à la demande de Harry Potter pour empêcher l'apparition d'une certaine journaliste durant le bal._

Hermione Granger lisait l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier sans grande surprise. Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait reçu une invitation pour le bal du ministère en personne et, hier, Ginny lui avait envoyé un lettre disant qu'elle en avait reçu une aussi ainsi qu'Harry et Ron. Ginny avait aussi écrit dans sa lettre que Neville et Luna avait reçu leurs invitations également. La jeune sorcière reposa le journal sur son bureau et elle s'allongea sur son lit. Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver vers la Bataille de Poudlard. Il y a eu tellement de morts et d'autres y avaient échapper de peu. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur provenant de la Salle sur Demande en Feu. Elle pouvait encore voir Harry immobile dans les bras de Hagrid semblant mort. Et elle pouvait toujours entendre le son de l'explosion qui avait presque pris le vie de Fred. Hermione ferma les yeux.

_'Si je n'avais pas essayer de l'écarter de mur... Si je n'avais pas agi par instinct et utilisait le sortilège du bouclier... Fred serait surement...'_

Elle repoussa ses pensées. Elle ne devrait pas penser à ça. Fred était en vie et allait bien enfin elle doutait qu'il allait à nouveau parfaitement bien même si trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait failli mourir et il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, elle doutait que n'importe qui pouvait se remettre complétement d'une telle expérience. Elle faisait encore des cauchemars par rapport à ce qui c'était passé au Manoir Malfoy.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le bal tenu en l'honneur des survivants et des victimes de la guerre. Elle savait qu'elle devait y assister. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser l'invitation de Kingsley pas quand elle savait que les autres y allaient y compris Harry qui pourtant déteste sa célébrité et tout événement publicitaire lié à cette dernière. C'était juste que le dernière bal auquel elle avait assisté avait été un véritable désastre. Ron et elle avaient eu une de leurs plus grosses disputes durant le Bal de Noël mais rien n'avait changé après. Ils s'étaient comportés comme si leur dispute à propos de Victor n'avait jamais eu lieu. Même après le départ de Ron et son retour durant la chasse aux Horcruxes ou durant la bataille final alors qu'ils croyaient qu'ils n'allait pas survivre.

_'Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi après tout cela fait sept ans depuis que l'on s'est rencontré et il s'est jamais rien passé. Même après le superbe fiasco avec Lavande il ne s'est rien passé. Ron se comportait avec moi comme si on était toujours en première année. Même Harry s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Ginny et les a reconnu avant Ron et il est celui qui a grandi sans parents pour lui donner des conseils sur ce genre de choses. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter t'attendre que Ron se rende compte de ses sentiments et trouver quelqu'un d'autre.'_

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Oui ?"

La porte s'ouvrit et la mère d'Hermione, Jean Granger, apparut dans l'embrasure.

"Hermione ma chérie, je peux te parler ?"

- Oui ! Bien sure maman!" Répondit Hermione en se relevant pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Sa mère referma la porte et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Les choses étaient encore un peu difficiles entre Hermione et ses parents mais ils comprenaient pourquoi elle avait modifié leur mémoire car ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre contre les Mangemorts. Après que la bataille s'était terminée tout comme la guerre, Hermione avait voulu partir à la recherche de ses parents aussi vite que possible et elle en avait avec Kingsley mais il l'avait prévenu que le sortilège qu'elle a utilisé sur eux était peut-être trop puissant pour être inversé. Elle avait le cœur brisé quand elle raconta tout à Harry, Ron et Ginny alors Harry lui fit une proposition qui la choqua presque: d'utiliser la Baguette de Sureau pour restaurer les souvenirs des parents d'Hermione avant de la remettre dans le tombeau de Dumbledore. Et cela avait marché ce qui n'était pas réellement surprenant puisqu'Harry était le véritable maître de la Bague de Sureau et pouvait utiliser sa pleine puissance sans problème. Hermione était vraiment reconnaissante envers Harry. Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par la voix de sa mère.

"Hermione ? Tu es avec moi ?"

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensés." Répondit Hermione. "De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je voulais te parler à propos du bal.

- Oh !" Fut la seule réponse d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que sa mère voulait en parler surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas parler depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation.

"Je me demandais si tu avais une idée du genre de robe que tu voulais mettre." Dit Jean lentement sachant que les bals n'étaient pas la chose préféré de sa fille.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'aie qu'une seule robe pour ce genre d'événement mais elle représente trop de souvenirs du Bal de Noël. Des bons et des mauvais." Elle ajouta la dernière partie dans un murmure en pensant à Victor et à Ron.

"Dans ce cas, j'aie exactement ce qu'il te faut." Lui dit sa mère en souriant. Elle se releva et alla jusqu'à la porte indiquant à sa fille de la suivre. Elles quittèrent la chambre d'Hermione et montèrent au grenier. Là, Jean prit deux boites, une très grande et une autre bien plus petite, et les plaça sur une table qui se trouvait à côté.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?" Demanda Hermione légèrement confuse.

"Il y a un seul moyen pour que tu le sache ma chère." Lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire. Comprenant le sous-entendu, Hermione ouvrit la plus grande boîte et resta plantée là en admiration. A l'intérieur, il y avait une magnifique robe qui semblait venir d'une autre époque. Elle était d'un joli bleu nuit avec des bordures argentées scintillantes en haut. Jean prit la robe dans ses mains et la tendit à sa fille.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'essayes pas ?"

Hermione fit ce que sa mère lui demanda et mit la robe. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. C'est comme si elle avait été faite exprès pour elle. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

"Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Elle appartenait à ma propre mère. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle, tu étais très jeune quand elle est morte. Son nom était Pauline Andrews mais elle était plus connu par son nom de jeune fille, Pauline Fossil.

- La célèbre actrice ?

- Oui. Elle portait cette robe la nuit où sa vie a changé pour toujours. Ainsi que ceci." Ajouta la mère d'Hermione en ouvrant la plus petite boîte. Elle en prit le contenu et le montra à sa fille. Il s'agissait d'un collier avec des pierres bleu nuit similaires à des saphirs entourés par des bordures argentés comme celles de la robe. Il était vraiment magnifique.

"Ta grand-mère avait seulement seize ans cette nuit là. La robe que tu portes a été faite par sa mère adoptive et par l'ancienne nounou de cette dernière. Toutes les deux achetèrent ce collier avec de l'argent qu'elles avaient mises de côté comme une sorte de cadeau de bonne bonheur pour Pauline."

Hermione écouta le récit de sa mère sans rien dire. Elle n'a que très peu de souvenirs de sa grand-mère maternelle car elle n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'elle est morte mais elle se souvient d'une femme très gentille.

"Tu es vraiment très belle dedans Hermione.

- Merci maman." Dit Hermione en rougissant. "Mais pourquoi me les as-tu montrés ?

- Parce que je pense que tu devrais les porter pour ce fameux bal. Après tout, cela a porté chance à ta grand-mère alors peut-être que cela sera pareille pour toi."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de sa mère. Peut-être avait elle raison, elle pouvait au moins essayer.

~o~

Hermione était assise à l'une des tables à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Le décor était similaire à celui du Bal de Noël sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de glace et le blanc n'était pas l'unique couleur. Les nappes étaient aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard: vertes avec des bordures argentés pour Serpentard, jaunes avec des bordures noires pour Poufsouffle, bleues avec des bordures de couleur bronze pour Serdaigle et rouges avec des bordures or pour Gryffondor. Quelques personnes se sont mises en colère quand elles ont vu les couleurs de Serpentard mais Harry leur répliqua que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais et que les mauvais sorciers pouvaient venir de chaque maison et, pour affirmer ce qu'il disait, il cita simplement quatre noms comme exemple: Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, Andromeda Tonks et Peter Pettigrew. Disons simplement que personne ne dit plus rien sur ce sujet après ça.

Éloignant son regard des tables, Hermione se tourna vers la piste de danse. La cérémonie s'était terminée une demi-heure plus tôt et maintenant tous les invités discutaient en petits groupes ou bien dansaient. Elle aperçu alors Harry et Ginny qui dansaient ensemble. Elle dut supprimer un fou rire. Il semblait que Harry avait améliorer son aptitude à danser depuis leur quatrième année. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione pouvait voir Mrs Weasley regardant sa fille et celui qu'elle considère comme un fils avec un sourire maternel. La matriarche des Weasley était probablement contente que Harry allait bientôt faire officiellement partie de sa famille. Son attention fut attiré par de longs cheveux blonds qui passèrent devant elle. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était Fleur mais il s'agissait en faite de Luna qui se mit à danser avec Neville et, derrière eux, il y avait George et Angelina. Hermione sourit. Elle était heureuse que ses amis aient trouvé leur âme sœur lorsque qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Où était Fred ? Durant la cérémonie, elle avait aperçu les jumeaux assis ensemble maintenant c'était comme si Fred avait disparu. Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant le trouver quand elle vit quelque chose qui la choqua. C'était Ron et il était entrain d'embrasser LAVANDE. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se précipita hors de la Grande Salle sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un la voyait, elle était trop en colère pour y prêter attention. Après avoir marché un peu, elle se retrouva dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs et laissa ses larmes coulaient. Elle était tellement triste qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un approchait et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Hermione ?"

Elle releva la tête et sa regard croisa celui de Fred. Elle essaya de cacher ses larmes mais c'était trop tard.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Va donc demander à ton crétin de petit frère !" Répliqua-t-elle amèrement. "Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" Ajouta-t-elle rudement. Elle regretta ses mots à l'instant même qu'ils quittèrent sa bouche.

"Fred, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas..." Mais Fred plaça un de ses doigts sur la bouche d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Arrête de t'excuser ! Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère en particulier si la raison est Ron. Essaie simplement de ne pas imiter Harry en t'en prenant à d'autres personnes que celles concernaient." Lui dit-il en souriant. Hermione eut un petit rire en se souvenant de sa cinquième année et de l'été qui l'avait précédé. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes et offrit un léger sourire à Fred.

"Merci." Lui dit-elle.

"Pour ?

- Me faire sourire et me faire sentir mieux.

- Aucun problème et puis je préfère te voir sourire plutôt que de broyer du noir à cause de mon cher petit frère."

Hermione eut un vrai sourire cette fois. Fred a toujours réussi à lui rendre le sourire quand elle était en colère à cause de Ron. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait cela mais elle était heureuse quand il le faisait. Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il portait des vêtements normaux au lieu d'une tenue de soirée.

"Fred ? Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ta tenue de soirée ? Tous le monde en a une. Même Ron." Elle ajouta la dernière partie tout en réprimant un léger fou rire. Ron avait peut être de nouvelles tenues de soirée, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer les mettre. Il dit tout le temps que cela lui rappelle trop le Bal de Noël.

"En faite..." Commença Fred en hésitant. "J'ais eu une très mauvaise nuit alors j'aie... j'aie dormi une grande partie de la journée... et je me suis réveillé juste... juste avant que la cérémonie ne commence."

Hermione pouvait facilement sentir qu'il lui mentait pour la plus grande partie mais elle ne dit rien. Elle comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait probablement parler de ce qui s'était passé en tout cas pour l'instant. Cependant, elle avait encore une question à lui poser.

"Et où étais-tu passé ? Je t'aie aperçu avec George durant la cérémonie mais après tu as disparu.

- Me cherchais-tu Granger ?" La taquina Fred.

"Quoi ?" Dit Hermione en rougissant. Il l'avait prise par surprise.

"Je t'aie demandé si tu me cherchais. Autrement comment aurais-tu remarqué que je n'étais plus dans la Grande Salle. Tous les autres sont trop pris par leurs conversations pour l'avoir remarqué.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre principalement parce qu'elle était effectivement entrain de le chercher. Fred avait surement remarqué son malaise car il changea le sujet de leur conversation bien qu'il ne répondit pas à sa question original. Elle réalisa que, comme pour sa première question, il ne voulait pas en parler.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sure." Répondit-t-elle un peu surprise qui lui demanda la permission en premier.

"Où as-tu trouvé cette robe et ce collier ?

- Oh ça !" Hermione toucha son collier avec sa main gauche. "Ils appartenaient à ma grand-mère maternelle. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'ils lui avaient portée bonheur et elle avait espéré que cela serait pareille pour moi." Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le Hall d'Entrée et soupira. "Mais j'aie peur que cela ne m'as pas porté bonheur tout le contraire en faite." Dit-elle en pensant à Ron et Lavande.

"Tu ne devrais pas dire ça." Lui dit Fred avec un sourire mystérieux.

"Et pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

"Pour deux raisons. La première est que le bal est loin d'être fini et, la deuxième est que personne n'a jamais rien quoi que ce soit disant que tu devais forcément finir avec Ron."

Hermione le regarda incrédule. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Mais, elle ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle ou bien lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et très différent de celui qu'elle avait eu avec Victor. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à lui retourner son baiser. Le baiser ne dura qu'une minute de plus avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans que l'un des deux ne disent quoi que se soit. Puis, Fred se releva et tendit la main vers Hermione. Elle souria en la prenant et le laissa la ramener à l'intérieur.

_'Peut-être que Maman avait raison. Peut-être que ce bal va conduire à quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'aie qu'à attendre et voir.'_

* * *

><p>Pour ceux et celles qui se posent des questions par rapport à Ron et Lavande, dans le livre il n'est pas précisé si Lavande meurt de ses blessures infligées par Fenrir Greyback comme c'est le cas dans le film, pas dans mes souvenirs en tout cas. Aussi, si elle a effectivement survécu, je pense que sa septième année la surement rendue plus mature et responsable qu'auparavant.<p>

Voilà c'est tout. Dites-moi vos impressions dans une review :)


End file.
